Rumeurthérapie à Poudlard
by Indocile
Summary: Si un élève de Poudlard vous avoue "Oui j'ai rumorisé Poudlard en une année à cause d'un bobard sur moi." Il ne peut être que Drago Malefoy... Petit cadeau pour Angie450
1. Rumeurthérapie à Poudlard

Petit cadeau pour ma chérie du grand froid, **Angie**.

* * *

**Rumeurthérapie à Poudlard**

Rumeurthérapie : thérapie qui se réalise au sein d'un groupe sans que ce groupe ne soit rassemblé en un même lieu en un même temps. Elle permet à chacun de se sentir un peu plus heureux quelqu'en soit la manière.

Je suis sûre que vous ne connaissez pas, mais que vous avez déjà vu bien du monde la pratiquer. Encore plus si vous êtes un résidant de Poudlard. Qu'il s'agisse d'un élève ou d'un membre du personnel du corps enseignant tout le monde peu participer.

Comment faire ?  
Vous écoutez les rumeurs qui vous entourent et vous les transmettez à une personne lambda proche de vous.  
Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte ?  
En fait cela dépend de vous... Il peut être question d'un fou rire en entendant une rumeur. Il peut être question de satisfaction en transmettant une rumeur. Il peut être question de joie en modifiant un tantinet cette rumeur... En fait il y a tellement de possibilité que je ne vais pas plus pour les décrire ici.

Mais comme à tout avantage il y a inconvénient, je ne vous en citerai qu'un seul : être l'objet d'une rumeur peut faire des ravange dans votre vie... Je ne devrais pas vous parler de cela, mais bon... On est là pour ça. Rien ne m'empêche pour vous parler de la rumeurthérapie à Poudlard de prendre un exemple concret absolument au hasard, ou presque, ou pas...

Jusque là je n'avais jamais pratiqué la rumeurthérapie. En même temps, je suis plongé dans le concret d'ordinaire. Je ne suis nullement intéressé par les ragots, les racontards et autres commérages. Je laisse cela au petit peuple et aux sang-de-bourbes...Enfin ça c'était à la base. Mais quand j'ai entendu que l'on essayait de lancé de vils mensonges à mon sujet je n'ai pas tenu, j'ai craqué. Sauf qeu s'attaquer au Prince des Serpentards, c'est chercher les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Je ne savais pas qui été l'auteur de cette rumeur à mon égard qui annoncé que j'urinai au lit la nuit venue si je n'avais pas mon verre de lait sur ma table de nuit à côté d'un dragon en peluche au nom douteux de Lysandro.

Ce que j'ai fait ?  
J'ai ruiné les réputations de tout le monde en me frottant bien fort les mains dès que l'une de mes rumeurs me revenait complètement déformée et bien pire que ce que j'avais lancé. Les premiers à en patir furent bien entendu les Gryffondors, puis les Poufsouffles en firent les frais, le corps enseignant y passa, les Serdaigles lorsqu'ils crurent être sauvé et finalement on est jamais mieux servi que par soit même les Serpentards. Oui j'ai rumorisé Poudlard en une année à cause d'un bobard sur moi.

Des détails ? Si vous voulez.

* * *

Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres viendront fleurir la suite de cette histoire. J'avais envie de partir dans le grand n'importe quoi pour me sortir les idées entre deux chapitres de La Ballade des Défunts. Je ne sais pas non plus tous les combien je publierai un chapitre... Surprise, surprise...


	2. Chapitre I - Rumeurthérapie Gryffondorie

Est-ce que je vous ai manqué ?  
Moi vous m'avez manqué... Alors du coup je suis revenue avec un chapitre tout nouveau... J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
À très bientôt.

* * *

**Angie** : ma chérie, voici la suite comme promis tout à l'heure. Ça fait un peit bout de temps que je voulais écrire la suite et nos discussions du jours m'ont bien motivée. Pis l'impatience a pris le dessus et zou.. voici le chapitre.

**Wonderfolle** : Yes c'est le but... Un dawa monstre dans Poudlard avec Drago en chef d'orchestre... Tu me diras ce que tu en penses, hein ?

* * *

**Chapitre I - Rumeurthérapie Gryffondorienne.**

Je me suis attaqué en premier à ma cible favorite j'ai nommé : la Belette !  
Quel plaisir de le voir devenir rouge pivoine à chaque coin de couloir dès qu'une personne chuchottait que ce soit sur lui ou pas... Le bonheur à l'état pur... C'est parti d'une simple petite phrase innocente ou presque "Ronald Weasley dort nu avec un Play-Witches caché sous son oreiller". Savez vous les ravages que peuvent faire ces petites rumeurs annodines à la base ?

Oui, je dis bien de base annodine car quel adolescent n'a pas caché un magasine avec des sorcières un peu dénudées sous son oreiller ? Le problème c'est qu'une base ça se travaille, ça se modifie, ça s'améliore et surtout ça se dissémine... Oups ! Une belette toute rouge... C'était à mourir de rire lorsque Granger-je-sais-tout lui à asséner le coup de grâce devant tout le monde dans la grande salle. Une véritable apothéose pour cette rumeur gryffondorienne. Je suis persuadé que vous voulez en savoir plus et que vous ne saurez vous contenter de si peu...

Aller. Rien que vous...

Je venais de lancer tout à fait innocemment que la belette cachait donc une revue dévêtue dans son lit d'après les dires d'un Serdaigle très bien informé par son propre frère lui-même à Gryffondor. Euh j'ai vérifié, aucun Serdaigle n'a de frère actuellement à Gryffondor... c'est alors que j'ai entendu la Sang de Bourbe se renseigner auprès de Madame Pomfresh au sujet des grossesses sorcières et de leur interruption car une de ses amies de Poufsouffle voulait avorter suite à une nuit d'erreur. C'est ballot tout de même que l'on vienne me dire à ce moment là que Weasley cachait bien son jeu et était friand des nuits torrides.

Je ne pouvais pas rester muet ainsi et j'ai donc répliqué qu'en effait l'autre soir on avait vu Weasley, Granger et une Poufsoufle sortir d'une salle de classe vide et se rhabillant chemin faisant... Deux jours plus tard on m'informait que Weasley et Granger organisaient des orgies masquées où l'on avait même vu paraître une nuit MacGonagall. Quel meilleur moment pour séparer cette rumeur en trois rumeurs ? J'ai donc expliqué à mon interlocuteur qu'il confondait tout. Je me suis donc fait un devoir de le réaiguiller correctement.

Sachez donc qu'à partir de ce moment là fut considéré que : petit un, MacGonagall était l'organisatrice des orgies du corps professoral ; petit deux Granger était enceinte d'un Poufsouffle et Weasley n'était pas attiré par les magasines hétérosexuels. Il aura encore fallu attendre 37 longues heures pour voir Granger coller une claque monumentale à sa belette et lui crier que non elle n'était pas enceinte de jumeaux de père inconnu et que vu ses choix noctures il était hors de question que leur couple perdure...

Oui oui c'est bon j'explique. La dernière rumeur en date c'était que blasé de sa relation avec son rat de bibliothèque le rouquin trouvait le bonheur dans les bras d'un mâle différent chaque nuit et qu'il n'osait pas rompre pour garder sa couverture d'hétéro. L'épouvantail ambulant était donc enceinte de jumeaux dont le père n'avait pas pu être déterminé car lors d'une soirée trop arrosée elle avait trop abusé et ne se souvenait plus qui il était... La magie n'avait rien pu faire car sans un échantillon de comparaison rien de possible... Je sais que c'est très gros, mais l fait est que plus c'est gros plus ils y croient... Pourquoi s'en priver ?

La rumeur MacGonagall n'était pas encore revenue à mes oreilles, mais je n'étais pas pressé car j'avais la maison Serdaigle pour cible prochaine.


	3. Chapitre II - Rumeurthérapie Serdaiglien

J'aimerai tout d'abord remercier mon papa et ma maman et mon professeur de CP qui m'ont appris à lire et à écrire... Euh qu'est-ce que je dis... C'est pas le moment... Non c'est vous que je voudrais remercier ! Pour votre fidélité, pour vos messages, pour vos encouragements et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées de rumeurs je verrai si j'arrive à les intégrer ici... Prochain chapitre sur le corps professoral, chapitre suivant sur Serpentard, ensuite Poufsouffle et pour finir : tout le monde en prendra pour son grade... Alors lâchez vous si vous avez des idées à partager ou des crasses à faire à certains personnages, faisons les ensemble...

**Bellatrix92** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tu sois morte de rire jusqu'à la fin...

**Wonderfolle** : Oh tu es de retourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Chic chic chic. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite restera dans la lignée des premiers chapitres...

Sans plus attendre allons voir chez Serdaigle comment on gère les rumeurs...

* * *

**Chapitre II -** **Rumeurthérapie Serdaiglienne **

J'ai laissé passé deux semaines à rire comme un dératé avec les rumeurs qui revenaient à mes oreilles et qui avaient subies maintes transformations... Je ne devais pas en lancer de nouvelle trop vite pour ne pas être repéré, je devais également bien calculer mon coup. J'avais pour objectif de faire encore mieux que pour Gryffondor avec Serdaigle. Cho Chang fut ma victime de départ. Je n'ai jamais pu piffrer cette pimbêche alors autant en profiter. La rumeur MacGo venait juste de revenir à moi ce matin là. Les orgies avaient pris fin et MacGo tenait maintenant un calepin rouge et or avec lequel elle jouait les marieuses entre les professeurs et les civils de Pré-Au-Lard en plus d'organiser les samedis soirs des soirées rencontres type speed-dating aux Trois-Balais pour les hétéros et les vendredis soirs à la Taverne du Sanglier pour les homos. C'était le feu vert que j'attendais.

La personne qui "m'apprit" donc cela se retrouva avec une rumeur modifiée une fois de plus. Je lui ai expliqué que ce week-end elle ne pouvait pas organiser ses soirées habituelles et pester dans tout le château à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était la faute d'une Serdaigle tricheuse qui allait repasser tous ses examens le week-end durant. Je suis vache hein ? Oui je sais, mais j'aime ça.

Pour l'instant aucun nom n'avait été donné. Mais l'imagination de mes camarades y allait forcément bon train et lorsque les bruits me reviendraient à nouveau je pourrais aisément remettre un peu d'eau à mon moulin... En attendant, je ne pouvais rester de marbre devant chaque Serdaigle que je croisais. Plusieurs fois j'ai demandé innocemment si l'on savait qui était la demoiselle fraudeuse de leur maison. De regards noirs en regards assassins, je n'eus bien entendu pas de réponse jusqu'à ce qu'un matin un deuxième année de ma propre maison lâche à l'un de ses comparses que le nom de la resquilleuse tournait dans Poudlard et il se plaignait de ne pas encore le connaître. Ni une ni deux, je me suis retourné et je l'ai sermonné "Tu n'as pas honte de colporter ainsi des rumeurs sur Cho Chang ? Ce n'est pas digne d'un Serpentard ! Retourne donc en cours avant que je n'enlève des points à notre noble maison..."

Si vous aviez vu la vitesse à laquelle ils ont détallés tous les deux. Moins de trois heures après cette altercation tout Poudlard montrait du doigt la petite asiatique rougissante qui clamait à qui ne voulait pas l'entendre être innocente des faits qu'on lui reprochait. Même lorsque MacGo pris la parole dans la grande salle pour infirmer la rumeur, on continuait à la huer et la conspuer. Ceci dit bravo pour le discours et les remontrances contre la personne qui jouait avec la réputation des élèves... En fait, je m'en foutais... Il fallut presque 2 mois entiers pour que l'on arrête de se retourner sur elle dans les couloirs.

Elle avait été mise à l'écart par ses pairs. Elle errait seule dans les couloirs. Elle hantait la bibliothèque. J'avais presque pitié d'elle. Mais qu'est ce que je dis... Bien sûr que non. Je jouissais de voir sa tête de déterrée. Au moins cette fois elle ne piaillait pas dans toute l'école. C'est cruel, mais pour mes pauvres oreilles, c'était vital...

Cessez de me siffler ou je m'occupe de vous...  
Vous voulez la suite ou pas ?  
Alors soyez sages...

Je voulais mettre fin à la rumeur MacGo pour m'attaquer à un plus gros poisson. J'ai donc noyé la rumeur ou plutôt je l'ai étouffé en annonçant l'arrêt du business de couples de notre chère directrice adjointe car elle avait trouvait l'âme sœur auprès du frère Dumbledore lui même. Ah ben oui, du coup elle n'avait plus trop le temps de s'occuper des couples des autres...

Dumbledore.  
Qui jamais à Poudlard ne rêva déstabiliser le directeur ?  
Je m'y suis essayé...


End file.
